Stiles Stilinski and a Winchester
by smile-with0me
Summary: Stiles Stilinski's dad thinks Stiles should spend some time away from Becan Hills with his cousin, Dean Winchester. Stiles has a lot to do, with his pack family being MIA while he's in Maine- and trying to balance out the supernatural when the person you live with doesn't know about werewolves and anything supernatural. Or, that's what Stiles thinks.
1. Chapter 1

Dean was coming back to his apartment when his phone started to ring. He looked around for his jacket, and, of course, it was in the backseat. He decided that he should pull over because he didn't want to wreck his baby, and he didn't want to ignore the call because- what if it's important? When he pulled over into a gas station he reached for his jacket and saw the caller ID. Stan.

Why is his uncle calling him? They haven't spoken since he was 16. Or was it 13? Anyways, it was a long time ago considering he was now 28. But that didn't matter. It was his father's brother calling. Did he know that his father was dead? And that Dean didn't tell him? But who would tell him? Nobody knew Dad had a brother- even Sammy didn't know. But, he answered the phone like there was nothing wrong.

"Hello?" Dean heard a sigh. "Yeah, it's me. Uh, so tell me… what are you doing these days?"

I frowned. Why did he want to know what I was doing? And how-and why-did he have my number after all these years? I changed it twice since the last time I saw him. OH and you can't forget little Stiles. It's hard to forget him. "I'm just going to my apartment. Well, I stopped for gas for my car. Why do you ask? Need something to be taken care of?"

"Well you could say that. But first, how are you guys over there?"

"Well, I'm not so sure about how Sam's doing. I haven't spoken to him since he graduated high school. And my dad-well, uh…"

"Well what?"

"Nothing, we just aren't talking these days."

"Oh, well, alright then. I was wondering if you could watch Stiles for a while. He needs some time away from here and I just thought it would be best if you…"

It was funny how he was trying to explain himself to me. Not funny 'ha-ha' but funny.

So I decided to put an end to his stuttering and I interrupted him.

"You want me to watch Stiles, your son, for 7 months. Have him go to school up here with me. Don't worry. I raised one kid- there's nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I-I mean, you don't have to."

"It's alright, Stan. I wouldn't be saying 'yes' if I didn't want to."

"Thanks, Dean."

"You want me to come over say, Saturday to break it to him?"

"We'll tell him on Saturday."


	2. Chapter 2

"Stiles," Scott called, but got no answer. "Stiles"! He yelled this time, as Stiles ran back downstairs from the bathroom. "What?" I glanced down at what he had in his hands: my phone and my jacket. "Your phone was going off." I made my eyebrows do the thing. "You went through my pockets?" Scott scoffed. "It was your dad, and your phone was going off. Of course I am going to look for it. I'm your best friend; don't you trust me enough to know that I won't go looking through anything personal?"

He makes a good point. "Yeah, Scott, I trust you." I smiled and went to grab my phone from him. "Guess I'd better call him back." I saw my dad's contact button and I was contemplating about calling him back or not, I mean, you should call back when it's your father. So I just pressed the call button.

"Stiles," I heard him say. "Yeah dad; you called me, sorry I didn't answer. I was in the bathroom and my phone was downstairs."

"Yeah, it's alright. You called me back. But, anyways, where are you?"

"Dad remember what I said yesterday? I was going to Scott's house?"

"Oh, right. Well, uh, do you remember Dean?"

"Dad, of course I do. I and Scott got in an argument about who he thought was cooler. We both asked he and he said 'well, do you like me?' and we nodded our heads and he was just like 'well then I think you're both equally cool. Two of the coolest people I know.' Dad, we idolized him."

"Yeah, well, he's coming into town. He should be here by Saturday." How long is he going to be staying? I wondered. And I guess dad read my mind "he's going to be here all break."

I looked at Scott and smiled. He's going to be here for 7 days! And at that time I didn't realize I said that out loud. "Yes, Stiles, he's going to be here 7 days."

"Is there any reason at all? Is something wrong?" I looked at Scott and he smiled at me. He could hear my dad talking too. "No, I don't think anything's wrong. But Stiles, don't ask him about Sam or his dad. Okay?"

"Okay dad. But why can't I?" I was getting curious. And I was hoping that curiosity wouldn't kill the cat. Or, my dad wouldn't kill me for asking.

"He hasn't talked to Sam since Sam graduated and he hasn't spoken to his father either. I could tell it was a touchy subject. So, unless he brings it up, don't say anything about his side of the family."

"No problem dad. Okay, I gotta go. Scott won't stop staring at me." I winked at him. "Okay. Be good. Don't get into any trouble- well, trouble finds you. So never mind that last part. See ya". And I heard a 'click'. My dad had hung up.

"Dean's coming into town?" Scott had a big smile on his face.

"Yes, Scott, Dean's coming into town."

"Who is Dean?" Isaac said when he entered the room.

"Stiles' cousin," Scott said before I could even open my mouth to talk.

"Why are you so happy about that? It's just Stiles' cousin."

"Hey! My cousin is a good cousin."

"Hey! He's awesome! Seriously, just wait until you meet him on Saturday." Scott said triumphantly.

"Wow, someone has a man crush, don't cha Scott?" Isaac smirked.

"No I-"I interrupted him "yes, he does. And it's a big man crush too."

Scott frowned and sat on the couch.

"Aw, now who is being a grumpy puppy?" I said, smiling and almost laughing.

"Shut up Stiles, you do too."

"Not as big as you."

"Yeah right," his was bigger than mine. I mean his man crush was bigger than my man crush on him. Not, not the other thing, if you know what I mean.

"This conversation is going nowhere." Isaac said. "I'm going to go to my room now; I don't want to be in the man crushing area."

I looked at Scott and he looked at me.

"HEY!" we both yelled.

"What on God's green Earth are you two yelled about?" Melissa McCall, Scott's mom, walked in.

"Dean's coming into town."

"Aw, your man crush is coming back?"

"MOM" Scott exclaimed as we saw Isaac laughing right outside his room door.

"What, it's true. Don't deny it sweetheart." She looked at me. "When's he coming?"

"He'll be here by Saturday."

"Well, I can't wait to see what a handsome young man he's become."


	3. Chapter 3

Friday morning I got lost. I didn't know whether or not they still lived in the same house or not. You know the one with the butterfly sticker on the door that Stiles and Scott put there because I sarcastically asked them to and they did it. Hey, I make mistakes too.

But I pulled over on the side of the road and decided to call Stan.

"Hello? Dean?"

"Hey, uh, I forgot to ask you if you still lived in that same house with the butterfly sticker."

He laughed "of course you'd remember that. Yes, we do live at 'the butterfly house'. Where are you? It's only Friday, are you here already? Well, I'm in Becan Hills so I guess I am already here. But I don't have a key and I needed to make sure I didn't get lost. Why don't you go and pick up Stiles? He has a key, and I'm sort of busy with work so I can't get out of here yet."

"Uh, are you sure you want me to pick stiles up?"

"You can just grab the key from him. You remember everything, yes?"

"Hey, this is Dean Winchester you're talking to. I remember everything."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." So he gave me the address to Stiles school and I went there playing my favorute tunes.

I was sitting in the classroom listening to Coach go on and on and on about crap that I didn't think I was going to need once I graduated. I mean seriously- who needs all of this? Not me that's for sure!

"Stiles, you're needed in the office. Your cousin is here. Hopefully he's a normal one." I smiled "oh, come on Coach you know you hate normal." In other words: you know you love me.

"Stilinski, why don't you just go down to the office?"

I practically walked-ran down to the office, and I stopped when I saw him. Dean Winchester. I opened the door carefully like I was in a room with a sleeping baby.

"Hey! How's it going, Stiles?" I glanced at Dean like it was my first time seeing him in years-which in actuality, it was years. "It's, it's, uh, it's going-going good, yeah."

"Hey, uh I called your dad; he said that you have a key to your house? I didn't really want to wait outside all day, considering it is 8:30 a.m."

"My key is in my backpack, in the classroom."

"Well, let us see if I can get in here then, shall we?" He smiled and when he turned his head, I saw this bruise on his jawline. Barely there but it was still there.

"Ms. Hepburn, may I please go into Stiles' classroom to get a key? It's really important and I don't want him to have to walk back there and back here, then back there again."

"I'm not so sure that's a-"she stopped when she finally looked at him. "You-you go right ahead, sir." He winked at her "thanks a lot sweetheart." He turned to me "let's go." I took one last look at the secretary and he looked like she was in love. That usually happened with anyone and everyone that ever met Dean.

He's really good with the ladies, and here I am; dorky little Stiles who is a virgin and hasn't had a girlfriend yet. I need his style and his looks.

"So, what are you up to?" Dean said as we were walking down the hall.

"Not much, just lame stuff." I really couldn't tell him about Scott and Isaac and Derek and Lydia and everything I've been doing the last few years. He'd send me to a mental hospital. "What about you?" I cringed internally. Dad said not to ask him a lot of questions about what he's been up to.

"Nothing; but it does feel weird to be in high school.

"Ugh, I hate it. All of these people here I-"I stopped when I saw Ethan and Aiden. "Let's go this way." I turned around just as they saw us.

"Who're they?"

"Just some 'friends' I occasionally hang out with."

He whispered "then why are you avoiding them?"

I stopped. I didn't want him to think I was being bullied so I may as well show them I'm not afraid of them. (I am, but not really. Sort of like Derek. And Scott: on his first full moon. And Lydia is scary almost all the time…..)

I looked down at the ground when we were getting close to them.

"Hey Stiles, whose your buddy?"

"I'm his cousin."

"Stiles never said he had family outside of his father and-". Aiden looked back at me "-and Scott." Ethan finished for him.

"Well, nice to meet you, but we need to go. Have a wonderful day."

Once we got to the room, Coach and everyone was looking at us. The girls were already fawning over Dean, and so were some guys and Scott piped up at waved.

"Stiles, who is this; you know you can't bring strays into the classroom, right?"

"Yes, Coach I know. I'm not allowed to bring dogs into the classroom. But this, I pointed to Dean, is not a dog. This is my cousin, Dean." I didn't care if it sounded like I was bragging or showing him off, because I was. And I was okay with it too.

"Nice to meet you, Dean, I hope that you are aware this is a classroom full of kids, and you can't just barge in here like you own the place."

"I understand but I'm only going to be here long enough for Stiles to get his keys to the house and I'm out of your way." He winked at Coach and me, and then he looked at Scott "hey, I remember you. Scott, you have grown up. Come here. Are you taller or shorter than Stiles here?" Dean laughed and patted Scott's back. I wasn't yet ready to give him the key, but I was going to do what he wanted. I would be quiet for a whole day if he asked me to.

And I hate being quiet. Everyone knows that.

"uh, here you go." I handed the keys to Dean.

"Thank you very much, Stiles. I like your coach. Make sure he's kind to you, or I'll get him." He winked and the whole girl population (well, in the classroom) exploded into smiles and giggles. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you later, at Styles' house!" Scott yelled because Dean was already down the hallway, and yet, Dean heard and waved back.

I couldn't wait for this day to end.


	4. Chapter 4

By lunchtime I could hear everyone talking about how cute my cousin was. It was kind of embarrassing but at the same time, it wasn't.

I sat down at the table with Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Scott and myself and as I sat down Isaac was smiling "so, I heard your cousin was here. I passed a few girls and they were saying how cute he was. I am sick and tired of it but I must ask, is he really that cute?"

"The last time he came to town he was going out with a girl. He's had plenty of girlfriends, but I've heard that he doesn't really hold a girl often because he doesn't really want a girlfriend anymore."

"Is he gay?" Allison asked.

"I hope not. If he's as cute as everyone says he is, I want a piece of him."

"Lydia! He's, like, 28!"

"So what, that's not too bad."

"Lydia your 17, that's an 11 year age difference!" I'm related to him, and I haven't even had a girlfriend. I'm a disgrace. Scott has had a girlfriend. This is making me sad now. I should stop thinking. Wait-when do I really ever think straight?

"Lydia, even if he was your age, Scott would probably go gay for him."

Scott just looked at me. "No I wouldn't! I'm not gay! I like girls! I always have!"

I decided to mess with him "oh Scott, don't you remember that time when you wanted to kiss a certain girl and you asked if you could practice on me?"

They all looked at us. "I thought we decided to never speak of that again." Scott tried to whisper but he didn't.

"Dude, your mother came into the room and saw it and freaked. I ran out of your room and out the door, I wasn't going to go into your house ever again! It took weeks for me to go back to your house."

Scott laughed "when you ran out mum asked me if I was gay. And I told her that it was a social experiment or something like that."

"Guys, this is just too much information."

Allison's eyes got huge "I KISSED A GUY WHO KISSED STILES? HOW LONG AGO WAS THIS? PLEASE TELL ME YOU WASHED YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP OR SOMETHING."

"Hey is it so bad if I kissed Scott, I mean, seriously? I am hurt Allison. I'm going to die from that slight insult."

"Stiles, you shouldn't have brought that up. You know someone was going to freak out, right? Please tell me you're smart enough to know that at least." Lydia said as she was playing with her nails.

I looked at Lydia "hey what is this, insult Stiles day?"

"Yes."

They all said, as Allison laughed.

"You guys are so mean."

* * *

"I'll see you later at Stiles' house!" I heard Scott yell as I walked down the hallway, and I waved my hand at him. "They haven't really changed much" I whispered, laughed and shook my head as I got into the Impala.

As I pulled into their driveway, I pulled out the key and when I got inside I sat on the couch, turned on the TV and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. When I woke up again, I heard the sound of another car, I walked up to the window and saw Stiles' Jeep. To be honest, I liked the car. Then I saw Scott, Stiles, and three others getting out of his Jeep, two girls and one guy.

I opened the door and I smiled and waved. When they entered the house Stiles and Scott hugged me. I'm not a big hugger, but whatever. I'll allow this. They haven't seen me since they were very small, and I have to admit, they were cute little children.

"So who's your group of friends, Stiles?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot. This is Isaac" he pointed to a blond haired boy. This is Lydia," he pointed to a strawberry blonde girl and then a dark haired girl, "and this is Allison. And, of course, you know Scott."

I smiled my charming smile "nice to meet you all. I'm glad to see that Stiles has made more friends since the last time I saw him."

"It's nice to meet you, too. You don't know how much Scott has been talking about you. Stiles has too, but not as much as Scott." Isaac said, smirking.

"Hey! You're the one that asked about him!"

"I didn't want to know about his underwear".

Scott looked at me "I promise I did not talk about that."

We all laughed. "Looks like its Scott's turn to get burned, huh?" Stiles smiled and laughed. He's been doing a lot of that lately. It makes me happy to see him smiling.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Your dad asked me to come by."

"Why?"

"Do you want to know now, or later? And don't get upset, okay?"

"I won't, Dean."

I sighed. "Your father thinks you need to spend time away from Becan Hills, so he asked if you could stay with me, since you like me so much and he trusts me with your life. He trusts me with his life, and he knows that since I've raised one kid for a while, I can raise you until he thinks…" I continued, but stopped mid-sentence. "Stiles, are you alright?"

"He doesn't want me?"

"Stiles he wants you to be safe, and he doesn't think it's safe enough for you here. You'll be here on the holidays, every holiday. Well, almost every holiday that I can get you here. You father loves you and wants the best for you, alright?

The whole room became silent. Just like that saying during Christmas 'nothing was stirring, not even a mouse'.

"Well, at least it's you that's taking me and not someone else."

"Are you okay with this, though?"

"I'd rather stay with my friends, but, you know, everything happens for a reason, right?" He half smiled.

I looked at his friends and they looked sad. "Sorry to be taking he away from you guys, but it isn't forever."

Before I could even blink they all tackled Stiles into a hug, at the same time and they all fell on top of him."

"Guys, you're squishing me." He laughed.

* * *

Hours later everyone but Scott went home. "Stiles, you know that Derek will want to talk to you about this." He whispered.

"Ugh, just tell him not to throw me against a wall again. Seriously, I'm a squishy human. I'm not super, you know?"

Scott hugged Stiles "tomorrow, just for a few hours you need to talk to him. You may not realize this, but he will miss you. You know that, right?"

"He'd better. I'm the one that's saved his butt plenty of times."

"Yes, Stiles, we know."

* * *

"So, who's Derek?"

Stiles looked at me "just a friend that I framed for murder a long, long time ago."

"You are friends with someone that you said murdered someone?" I'm getting concerned for this kid.

"He didn't kill anyone, he just kind of creped me out at first. Not anymore, though."

"I heard he slammed you into walls?"

"It's only when I'm bein' a smart mouth."

"Oh". I don't think I like this 'Derek' guy so far.

Seconds later I heard something fall upstairs.

"Uh, I'll go and see what fell". Stiles ran up the stairs, and I heard him say "DEREK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE CAN'T YOU EVER USE THE DOOR?"

* * *

"Uh, I'll go and see what fell". I said as I ran up the stairs, and I said "DEREK WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE CAN'T YOU EVER USE THE DOOR?"

He closed the door and slammed me into the wall. Not a surprise anymore, really. "You're leaving?! WHY?"

"My dad said I shouldn't be here for a while, I don't know I'm not a mind reader Derek! Oh, and lemme go. I have a guest down stairs and I could just yell 'burglar in my room, go grab my dad's gun'."

He glared at me and let me go. "Thank you very much."

"How are we supposed to protect you if you aren't here for us to protect you?"

"Wow, Derek Hale actually cares about Stiles. Who would have known?" I said sarcastically.

"Everyone except for you apparently", he whispered and left, so I went back downstairs.

"So, what fell?" Dean raised his eyebrows, "or was it Derek?" He smiled.

"Oh. You heard me, huh?"

"I have good hearing."

"So, can you help me pack my things?"

* * *

"You told him? I thought you were going to wait!"

"I panicked, alright? I'm not going to lie to him. He's going to be with me for 7 months. I don't want him to not trust me."

Stan sighed "you're right. You're right, but I still wish you would have waited."

"Sorry. But he is packing right now. He took it pretty well, to be honest."

"Really," his voice was full of shock, "I wouldn't have thought that, really."

"He said that he was happy that he was going to live with me, and not someone that he hates."

He sighed "yeah, at least that."

"He's a good kid. I thought he may have changed, but, nope, he hasn't. "

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I think it just depends on him."


	5. Chapter 5

This week was a blur. It went so fast, I don't want it to end. Everyone's coming over to say goodbye. Allison, Scott, Lydia, Isaac and Derek, I don't want to leave them. I hope that I can make some friends while I'm with Dean. I heard the doorbell ring, and I ran downstairs because I didn't want them to wake up Dean. He's had a hard time sleeping lately.

When I opened the door, there stood Lydia, Isaac, Scott, Allison, Derek, and even Danny.

"Danny, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you were leaving, wanted to say bye. Oh yeah come in, but be a little quiet. Dean's sleeping."

"What time are you leaving?"

"Uh, as soon as my dad gets home which will be in about two hours," I sighed.

Scott hugged me "I'm going to miss you Stiles. More than you will know."

"Don't worry, I have a webcam. We can talk via webcam."

We talked for about an hour and a half, when Dean woke up and came downstairs.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Dean walked over to us, and I could tell that Danny was-sort of-checking him out.

"This is Danny, and that guy over there is Derek."

"Nice to meet you", he put his hand out to Danny to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, too", Danny smiled.

"What about you, Derek? Don't I get a handshake too?" He winked at Derek and Derek shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Dean".

"Is that your car out there? It's a 67 Impala, right?"

"Yes it is. Do you like classic cars?"

"That I do. But, I have something more important to say. Take care of Stiles while he's with you, because I can't come with him."

"Don't worry buddy, he'll be fine with me. I raised my brother since I was four years old and I never let anything happen to him. Anyone bullied my brother they had something coming. I'll make sure nothing happens. But, if he falls in love, there's nothing I can do."

10 minutes later, there was a car in the driveway; my dad's car. I looked outside, and then back at my friends and I went upstairs and grabbed all of my things and they helped me put them in Dean's car.

* * *

"So, I like your friends."

"You do?" Stiles said.

"Yeah, even Derek and Danny. I could tell Danny's gay, because of the way he looked at me."

"Yeah, he is. I kept asking him if he thought I was good looking but he never answered the question."

"And why did you ask?"

"Because there were murders going on and I figured out that it was virgins and I said that someone needs to have sex with me right now, and he said 'ok' and he said he was kidding, but I asked him anyway if I was attractive to gay guys and he just walked away."

"Are you straight, Stiles?"

"Yeah, I'm straight."

"Was there anyone you liked back there?"

"Lydia, but she wouldn't go out with me. In 3rd grade or something like that I told her I liked her and she was really mean about it. She always ignored me until Allison came along. She was automatically friends with the popular kids and she ended up dating Scott, which made us popular because of it, but then there was Jackson, I still hate that guy- I mean really, we just kidnapped him, there was no reason for a restraining order-"

"Wait, what? You're like, 17 years old. How could you get a restraining order at 17?"

"Uh, actually, I was 16."

"That doesn't make it any better, Stiles."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, this is where you're going to be staying for a while."

"It's uh, it's alright."

"Ok, this is where you'll be staying. Wow. This is a big room."

"Yeah, there's a bathroom in there too."

"Why do you have two bedrooms and two bathrooms?"

"In case anything like this ever happened."

"Oh. Good idea."

"Of course it was a good idea. This is me you're talking to. Now, let's go get your stuff, get it all set up, and then we're going to go to the school and get you signed up."

"Do I really have to go to school?"

"Sorry kid. You do. I'm not going to let you end up like me."

"What do you mean 'like me'?

"Stiles, I dropped out of school. Pretty dumb move if you ask me."

"I suppose so."

"Stiles, I want you do good in your life, where you can have a family, and a nice home."

"Dean, all I need in life is a good place to live, and my friends around me; people that love me. That's all that matters."

I looked around in my bag for my phone, because Scott told me to text him when I got settled in.

Hey, Scott, I'm all settled in. I've got to go to the school and get ready for Monday. I miss you guys already. –Stiles.

5 minutes later I got a text from Scott.

I miss you too Stiles. We all do. Don't forget that every Tuesday and Friday we talk via webcam, alright? –Scott.

I smiled. Of course I wouldn't forget.

"Hey, Stiles, let's go. You got your transcripts with you?"

"Yep" I wasn't ready for school. I don't like being the new kid. I don't want to get picked on. But, I remember that time when I was picked on, and Dean found out and the kid ended up apologizing and started crying for his mommy. I feel bad for him now. But then I didn't care.

* * *

I kept playing with my phone the whole ride to the school. When Dean parked his car and I got out, I realized I didn't even know the name of the school, so before I walked in, I looked all around me for the name: Wisteria High School.

"Stiles, you coming", I saw Dean look at me. I wasn't moving. "Look, I know going to a new school is scary, but it'll turn out okay. I've been to more schools than I can count; probably in the hundreds or something."

"Really, are you sure you're not exaggerating?"

"I'm positive." I walked to him and he put his arm on my back to calm me down, and I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Dean."

"No problem, squirt."

* * *

"So, you want to come to Wisteria High School?"

"Yes mam, we do."

She pushed up her glasses "It says here that your father is the sheriff in Becan Hills?"

"Yes, he is."

* * *

"Dean, I don't like her."

"Stiles, it's going to be alright. Seriously, if she gives you any trouble, just talk to me. You know I have a way with people."

Stiles laughed. "I know you do."

"Alright, well, you start school tomorrow. Anything you want to do on your last day off?"

"Can we go see a movie?" I internally cringed. I'm not sure how much money I have.

"It depends on the movie."

* * *

After the movie we came home to eat and it was almost time to go to bed.

"Alright, you know what do. Get in your pajamas, brush teeth and sleep. Don't make me take your electronics out when you sleep."

I laughed, "Yeah, alright. I got it." After I got ready for bed and I hit my pillow, I fell asleep, and I had the weirdest dream ever. I can't remember it, but I know it was crazy, like, very crazy.

* * *

Dean woke me up at 6:50 a.m. so I could get ready for school. He made me take my pills and made me pancakes.

"Hungry?"

"Starving, thanks". I stuffed my mouth and looked at the clock: 7:16. School starts at 7:35 and it takes 11 min. to get there.

"Uh, we should get moving."

"Oh, yeah, just leave the plate on the table."

As we pulled into the parking lot, I, Stiles Stilinski, was scared to go in. it was a nice place, but I was concerned about how the students and teachers would treat me.

"Alright, time to go inside bud. I'll see you after school, alright?"

"Yeah of course", I wheezed out.

"It's going to be fine."

* * *

"Yeah, he's right it's going to be fine." I looked down at my schedule and first hour I had Physics. I stepped into the room and this beautiful shy looking girl came up to me and introduced herself.

"Hey you're new, right? My name is Aurora, like Aurora from Sleeping Beauty. Welcome to Wisteria High School. What's your name?"

She was beautiful. She had Bright blue eyes and Dark brown hair. Her skin tone was dark, but she was all- around- beautiful.

"My name's Stiles."

She smiled. "Well, Stiles, it's nice to meet you."

"You, too- as well" I started stuttering.

She giggled. "You're funny. I'm the class president, why don't you sit over here?" She led me to a desk in the back but stopped. "Do you have contacts on? Need to sit up front? Wear glasses?"

"No, Aurora, I don't wear glasses." She nodded her head.

"No glasses. Alright, can you sit here?"

"Of course I can."

That was when I realized that she put me right behind her seat. "Can I see your schedule?"

"Huh, we have first hour every day together, third hour, and also fourth hour tomorrow. I can take you to each of your classes, if you want?"

"Yeah, sure, I would love that. I get lost easily."

She smiled. "Alright, I'll show you to your next class after this one."

Maybe this school isn't so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, this is the history room. It's taught by Mr. Wilder. He is a really good teacher. Just do your homework and don't get in trouble. He gives detentions if you're a distracter. And over here is the library. For calculus the teacher is Mrs. Shakur. Don't tick her off. And here is your classroom. I absolutely love this teacher. Ms. Brooks is amazing. Seriously, everyone loves her. I'll see if I can get out of class a minute early so I can show you to our next class, alright?"

"Alright," she seems really nice.

* * *

I walked up to the teacher with as much confidence I could muster up in 10 seconds "uh, Ms. Brooks? I'm Stiles Stilinski, I'm new."

"Oh, Stiles, it's nice to meet you. I saw Ms. Faye showed you where this class was?"

"Ms. Faye?" She smiled. "Aurora. She's very kind, yes?"

"Very. Uh, so where do you want me to sit?"

She told me to sit behind Alex, and he did not really look like he had any emotions whatsoever, just a blank face.

I liked the teacher, but the class is sort of boring, nothing really to do. Right before the bell rang; Aurora was standing next to the door, smiling at me. 5 seconds later, the bell rang, and I quickly grabbed my stuff and walked up to her.

"Okay, next we have class together." She pointed, "This way."

* * *

About 30 minutes into class, it was time for lunch. We grabbed our food and grabbed a place outside.

"So, where did you move from?"

"Becan Hills, it's a fairly small town I suppose."

"Can I ask why you moved?"

"There are a lot of murders going on there right now and my dad's the sheriff and he can't leave his job so for the time being, I'm staying at my cousin's house. I told a friend of mine to watch over my dad, because he won't eat right if I'm not there so I had him tell my dad to eat right and all that sort of stuff."

"I understand. Is it just you and your dad?"

"Yeah, my mum died a long time ago."

"I'm sorry. My Mom died too, and my dad's in jail so I'm living with my brother. My grandmother lives in Becan Hills though. I should call and check up on her. I haven't in a while."

We kept talking and suddenly, my phone went off.

Stiles, when you aren't busy I need you to call me ASAP, alright? –Scott.

I frowned.

"What is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure. I just got a text message from a friend of mine back home."

I decided to call him now, rather than later, and I didn't care if Aurora could hear this conversation.

"Stiles, hey, I'm glad you called me."

"Uh, yeah, why did you text me?"

"Lydia had this vision thing saying that you might not be alright. She just had a feeling. Needed to make sure you were-are- alright."

"Yeah, Scott, I'm fine."

"Is everything okay?" Aurora whispered, but Scott could hear her, dang his wolf hearing.

"Who was that?"

"That was Aurora, she just wanted to make sure everything's alright because of the text."

"YOU LET HER READ THE TEXT."

"Yes I did. I have no problem with that either. Deal with it."

"Hey, we gotta go back to class", she touched my arm and got up.

"Scott, I have to go. Talk to you later, alright?"

"Everything's alright?"

"Yeah, he thought something might be wrong. It's nothing, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Let's just go back to class."

* * *

*Just after Dean dropped off Stiles*

"Dean Winchester, you owe me some money."

"Sorry, I just got back. I'll get you the money by Wednesday, alright?"

"Fine, but don't forget you owe me for getting you this job."

"I can't thank you enough. Honestly. I needed a job because I'm not supporting myself anymore. I'm supporting my cousin and myself."

"Well, you'd better get working then."

I headed back outside to the cars that need workin' on.

"Hey, Dean, welcome back."

"It's good to be back. Sorry I had to take off. I had to go get my cousin."

"Well, if that's the case, then you need to get to work so I can pay ya!"

I laughed, "Right, thanks again."

* * *

I like this Stiles guy. He seems sweet, and kind.

"Stiles," I started to say, but stopped.

"Yeah, need something?"

"After school or on the weekend do you want to, uh, go to the library and study some?"

He smiled. "Of course I would. I bet Dean would love for me to get out of the house and not do anything criminal like."

I laughed. "Do you have a car?"

"No, my dad made me leave it with him. I miss the car."

"Well, maybe I can drive you?" I can't believe I'm doing this without stuttering. I usually start to say these things but I end up running away because I get scared and I end up crying in the bathroom. Pathetic, I know.

"Sure. When do you want to do this?"

"Uh, maybe tonight, is that okay?"

"Yeah, when school's out I'll meet you by the entrance/exit door and then you can meet him."

"Yes, I-I'd love that." I hugged him. "I'll see you after class."

Why did I hug him? This is so embarrassing! Just because I'm being friendly doesn't mean he wants to hang out with me. Ugh, maybe I should cancel, but now I'm too scared to cancel because I want to be friends with Stiles. I need a friend. I may be class president, but my only friend left last year. I'm so glad I got to meet this guy.

* * *

*After School*

"Hey, Aurora!"

"Hey, Stiles."

I hugged her. "Come on, let's go talk to my cousin and see if I can go with you tonight."

"Are you sure you want to go with me? I'm not trying to force you to come with me."

"If I didn't want to, I would say so. It's cool. I really do need to study. I don't usually pay attention in class and I need to study, but I can't at home because there are too many distractions."

I grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

* * *

I looked for the Impala and I found her all the way in the back.

"There he is."

"That's him? I mean, that's the car? I love it."

"Ha, if you tell him that you've just won him over."

"What do you mean?"

"That car is his pride and joy. Always has been. Even before he owned it."

"What do you mean 'before he owned it'?"

"It was his dad's and it was his when he was 16 apparently. Ever since then anyone that insults it usually ends up crying." I looked at her and her eyes went big "I'm kidding. I don't know anyone that's ever insulted it, and I don't want to. I don't want to see what would, will, happen."

We ran across the parking lot and knocked on the car. He was asleep. "Oh hey Stiles," I smiled and opened the door and Dean saw her.

"And who is this lovely young lady?"

"Dean, this is Aurora and she loves this car."

"What do you want?"

"Dean right? I do mean it when I say I like this car. But, sir-"

"No need to call me sir sweetie."

"I asked Stiles if he wanted to go to the library after school today and he said to ask you first."

"Library, he wants to study? If you are really going to the library, that's fine by me. Are you driving? He doesn't have a car while he's living with me."

"Yes s-Dean- I have my own car. It's not very pretty, but hey, at least it runs."

"Well, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Oh, Dean, really, there are a lot of things wrong with that."

"What do you mean, I'm wonderful. Just don't stay out too late, alright? Oh, wait, you don't know the address. If you want me to pick him up from any place, have Stiles call me. If you want to drop him off," he grabbed a pen and paper "there's the address, alright?" He handed the paper to her.

"Thanks Dean."

"I told you everything would turn out okay."

"Yeah, you did."

* * *

"I really like your cousin, Stiles. He's nice."

"I knew you'd like him. Everyone does, unless he shows his sarcastic side, then most adults don't like him. Girls love him."

"Sounds like you love him too." I love how he talks about his cousin, like he looks up to him.

"Yeah, when I was younger I practically idolized him. I still do, but more in a brotherly type of way now."

"I understand completely." I said when my phone started to ring. "Uh, can you answer the phone for me and press speaker, please?"

"Ok." He pressed the button.

"Aurora, are you coming home?"

"No, sorry, I'm going to the library to study with a friend of mine."

"Wait, are you driving?" I could hear some shock or disappointment in his voice. That's how mum died. A guy was on his phone and crashed into her car.

"No, it's on speaker. He's holding the phone right now."

"He?"

"Yes, brother of mine, he's new." I looked over at Stiles. "Say hi, Stiles?"

"Hello, brother of hers, it's nice to hear your voice."

"Nice to hear yours too, I suppose." I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, we gotta go, talk to you later, Todd."

* * *

"So this is the library?"

"Yes, this is the library. It's bigger on the inside. Trust me. I love it."

As I step foot into the building I gasped. It was like Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The tent in the beginning looked so small, and the inside was huge; as huge as it could be.

"Let's go this way." She pointed to the small room where there were books, but it was like- I can't explain it. It was like there was a wall inside of a wall inside of a wall.

"Alright, where do you want to start?"

* * *

We ended up going over Physics, because that's the subject I suck at the most, and it really did help. It's not like one of those movies where you pretend to study and end up making out like in Mean Girls. I mean, I love the movie, I really do, but you shouldn't dumb yourself down for someone. Don't pretend to be dumb because there are people- real people- out there that aren't that smart at those things.

I just don't like it.

"Hey, since we're done, do you want to grab something to eat before I drop you back at the house?"

"I would love to. What about some pizza?"

"Oh gosh my I love pizza."

* * *

We ended up eating almost everything. I love that she doesn't care about what a guy thinks about her eating. I don't care about how much a girl eats in front of me, no matter what.

* * *

"Hey, you two have fun?" I didn't even close the door and Dean asked me that question.

"Yeah, Dean, we had fun."

"I told you everything would turn out alright. And guess what, I'm always right."

"Not always."

"90% of the time I'm right, okay? Don't make me use your real name."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." He smiled "so, did you already eat, because you, sir, have worked to do."

"Work", I froze.

"I'm kidding. I'm not going to make you work-well, I'm going to do my laundry and you are going to do yours. I'm not touching your underwear, got it?"

"I'm not touching yours either."

We ended up watching a movie until he made me go to bed, it was only 9:45 but I guess I understand his reasoning. I still don't like it.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks after I started living with Dean, I lost contact with Scott and all my friends back home. We were all too busy to keep up with each other. It's now October and I haven't been back to Becan hills. I've fallen into a routine and I like it. I'm not so lonely now. I didn't realize it before, but I was lonely. I really was.

I'll be going to Becan hills for Halloween and Aurora and her brother are going to see their grandmother (and she lives in Becan hills too) so I get to see how everything works out. Halloween is on a Friday and I'm wearing a costume to school. It's really subtle, but still a costume. And Aurora is wearing one too.

Dean doesn't really like Halloween though. He doesn't usually leave the house and he doesn't answer the door. He keeps the lights off and hangs out in his room.

I got up when there was a knock on the door and I realized that there was nobody there. But I swear up and down I heard something.

"Hey, Dean, did you hear-"I remembered that Dean isn't home. He's at work. I went back and looked at the window and heard it again, so I opened the door, and there was nothing-and nobody-there. I realized I must be going crazy, so I opened my laptop and played games. Well, game: Tetris. It's my favoruite game and it's so addictive.

I was in my room when I heard the door open. It was Dean.

"Hey, Stiles, you got your bag ready to go tomorrow?"

"Of course I do, Dean."

Dean sat on the couch and I just wanted to know his opinion "Dean," I started "yeah Stiles?"

"Do you ever think about werewolves? Like, if they're real or not?"

"Uh, I suppose so, why do you want to know?"

"What would you do if I ran into one at school?"

"Like a person in a costume"

"No like, real-real. If the supernatural is real, ya know?"

"I guess. I mean I guess it just depends." I looked at the clock 9:10 p.m.

"Well, Stiles, I'm tired. So I'm going to go to bed, alright?"

"See you in the morning."

* * *

After I made sure Dean fell asleep I went through his things. Yes, I know I would get in big trouble, but I just wanted to see if he had anything special in there. I went through the closet first, and saw a big black bag. I wanted to see what was in it-obviously- and the zipper was stuck, but after a few tries, I got it open and I saw guns. Guns, fake ID's, knives, water, and little things that looks like it would be occult stuff.

I always thought Dean was sane, but now, I'm not so sure. I mean, what could he have these things for? He's a mechanic for goodness sakes! I slowly and quietly put everything back the way it was and I got ready for bed, and fell asleep. But what I didn't notice, was the thing watching us outside the window.

I woke up in the middle of the night and that's when I looked outside and saw it staring at us, so I ran to Dean's room with my pillow and locked the door and fell asleep in Dean's bed.

* * *

I woke up and felt something on my leg. I looked down, and saw a foot. The next thing I saw was Stiles' face near mine. I decided to let him sleep in a bit, I mean, I wake up at 6:00 and wake him up at 6:50, but when I moved, he got closer to me, and I stopped moving, but he woke up.

He blinked his eyes and realized he was in my bed.

"Stiles," I whispered, "why are you in my bed?"

"I saw something outside the window staring at me-us-and I panicked and ran in here, but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you up, so… I locked the door and… got in your bed."

"Stiles, if you ever think something is outside watching me, or you, it doesn't matter if I'm sleeping, wake me up, alright? I don't want anything to happen to you. Now, what did it look like?"

He cast his eyes to the ground "it's going to sound stupid."

"Try me." I said.

"It looked like Gollum from The Lord of the Rings." He said in one breath and then looked at me.

"Gollum," Stiles nodded, "Gollum."

"He was definitely outside?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone else knows you live here that would make you freak out or something?"

"No, nobody knows I live here."

I sighed "do you want to skip school today, or do you want to go to school?"

"I'll go to school." He started to get out of bed, "you get back in bed mister. I'll call the school and tell them you'll be a little late."

"Okay, thanks Dean."

* * *

*Palo Alto California 7:30 a.m.*

"Sam please, will you just call your brother?"

"Jess, we haven't spoken in years. I wouldn't even know what to say."

"Sam, we are getting married. I want to meet your brother before I do, alright? Do you have his number?"

Sam grabbed his phone "I don't know, I might," he flipped through it and found Dean's contact. "Yeah, I have it." Sam just stood there awkwardly.

"Sam, if you won't call him, I will."

"Jess, he's probably working."

"You never know unless you try. So, give me the phone if you won't call him."

"No, Jess, I'll call him now."

"Good."

* * *

*Back at Dean and Stiles'*

"Dean, your phone's going off" I knocked on his bathroom door; he was taking a shower.

He turned the water off "can you answer it for me?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem Dean", I left his room and went to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hello?"

_"Who's this? This is Dean's number, right?" _

"Dean's in the shower, I'm the only one available right now."

_"Oh, uh, could you tell him to call me back? My girlfriend wants to talk to him-don't say girlfriend okay, like just say Sam wants to talk to you." _

"You're Sam?"

_"Yes, this is Sam."_

"How could you leave Dean like that? He hasn't heard from you in years, and now, all of a sudden you want to talk to him like nothing's happened!? What is wrong with you? I thought Dean raised you better than-" I dropped the phone and ran to Dean's room.

"DEAN, DEAN, DEAN, I'M SEEING HIM AGAIN!" I pounded on his door and he ran out wearing his boxers. "You see him?"

* * *

"Yeah, I was on your phone and I was on the couch and I saw him. I am freaking out here, Dean. Do you have a gun or something? I know how to use one, do you have one?" I knew he had them, but I had to act like I didn't know he had them.

"Stiles, hang on, alright just, go into my bathroom and lock the door, okay?" I nodded.

"I'm going to go get my phone, okay? I'll be right back".

* * *

I was just taking a shower when I heard footsteps coming, "DEAN, DEAN, DEAN, I'M SEEING HIM AGAIN!" I turned the water off immediately and dried off as quickly as possible and put my boxers on and opened the door all the way.

"You see him?"

"Yeah, I was on your phone and I was on the couch and I saw him. I am freaking out here, Dean. Do you have a gun or something? I know how to use one, do you have one?"

"Stiles, hang on, alright just, go into my bathroom and lock the door, okay?" Stiles nodded.

"I'm going to go get my phone, okay? I'll be right back".

I left as soon as he locked the door and I went to get my phone that was on the floor and I saw one call: Sam. He was apparently still on the line, and I just said "Hello?"

_"Dean? Is that you? Oh my gosh okay who is that kid that was on the phone, he was, like, yelling at me! And all of a sudden I heard yelling-is everything alright?"_

"Sam, it's Stiles alright, and apparently he's seeing something outside the window since last night watching us. I woke up with him in my bed, his leg on mine, and the door was locked. He keeps saying it looks like Gollum, but I'm thinking about-"oh crap.

"Sam, now's just not a good time, alright? I'll call you back later. I've gotta go."

I hung up and put the phone in my pocket and went to my room, shut the door, locked it, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Stiles, it's me you can open up."

"We're leaving. Grab your laptop, your bag of clothes, I'll grab mine first while you're in here then we'll both go into your room and we're going to leave and go to Becan Hills."

"Did you see it too?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I saw it too."


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Lea97- THANK YOU SO MUCH. I don't know what to say with the story, I put it to where I don't know how to continue it. :( Owloveu-I did update 3 more for you when you asked on chapter four. :) DarkStiles- I updated 4 more for you when you asked on chapter 3. :) MySistersSister-Thank you so much I don't know what to say. TheRealDarlaCooper- Dean never went to see Sam. Dean never made the first move to call him or visit him or take him out when his Dad went missing, he didn't call him even when their Dad died. I hope I can explain this in a chapter soon. Wait. .YOU -I have :) GUYS I'M NOT SURE HOW TO CONTINUE THIS STORY I NEED HELP I CANT EVEN-UGH. I'LL TRY AND UPDATE. IT'S MAKING ME SAD. REALLY SAD. I'M REALLY SORRY. 


	9. Chapter 8 part 1

After Dean and I packed our bags, we headed out for Becan Hills.

* * *

"Stiles," Dean started "I'm going to drop you off at your dad's house and I'm going to be going to a friend's house in North Dakota (that's where Bobby lives, right) to come back with me to the apartment alright?"

I stared at him. Why did he think I couldn't help? Did he think I couldn't help myself- I was too Stiles-like? "Are you sure I can't come with you to your friend's place to help, I mean, really, I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks I am." I stopped. I didn't want him to think I was doing bad things before I came to live with him, but technically I was doing bad things-erm, things that my father, technically, told me not to do… and I did it anyways.

"Stiles, I don't think you're innocent. I wasn't innocent at all when I was your age. I mean-oh, I forgot, Sam called. What did he say, I didn't get to say anything other than his name really because then that thing came along…."

"Uh," how do I explain to him that his brother's girlfriend is really the only reason he called? "He wanted to talk to you, catch up I guess. He also wondered who I was, but that really doesn't matter, and I don't know. He wanted you to call him back though. You should do that soon."

* * *

"Stiles, I'll pick you up when the weekend's over, okay?" I looked at Stiles and he didn't look happy. "What is something wrong?"

"Dean, it's just, it feels weird being back. I don't know if I'll talk to Scott or any of my old friends. We lost contact, remember? It's been weeks and weeks, since I've heard from them."

"Stiles, it's alright. Your friend from Maine is here too, right? See if she'll hang out with you. You also have your jeep, am I correct? Look, if you want to contact me, I'll be free for you to call anytime. Seriously, it doesn't matter that I won't be here. I can pick you up early-maybe on Saturday if you want, okay?" I looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah sure, but I will call you."

"I'll count on it. Here, take my jacket." He looked at me; not blinking for 12 seconds "YOUR JACKET ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, Stiles, if you want it, it's yours."


End file.
